


"You love it when I call you Señorita"

by NG97



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hizzie - Freeform, Lizzie is problematic but a soft sister, Love, MG and Josie Brotp, MG and Josie bffs, Penelope and MG brotp, Penelope's green eyes, Romance, Serenade, Seriously tho, Sexiness, Señorita-song, Sisterhood, Smut, hizzie are frenemies, other songs too, posie - Freeform, those damn eyes, we STAN, young true love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NG97/pseuds/NG97
Summary: Hello posie coven!I have been having this idea for a while now. I am no writer by any means but I gave it a try. Initially it started as an one shot but then I had an epiphany and it turned out multichaptered. You know the feeling when you hear a song and you are like meh but then you hear it all the time on the radio and it gets stuck on your brain? Well yeah that happened to me with Señorita. It just won't leave my mind. Plus, it has this nice sexy summer vibe going on so it helps. The story isn't based on the Shawn Mendes/ Camilla cabello video clip, I just have adjusted it to posie's story. Let's say it serves a purpose and is more of a "bonding song" between the couple.ORA story where Josie suffers from a slight insomnia because of a certain someone, Penelope is sexy and soft at the same time (but hey tell us something new here), MG is the sweetest guy and bestfriend, Hizzie can't stop bantering and Emma is the shrink we all want.(No hizzie relationship here, just friendship, although I like them as a couple :-p )P.S. We stan one couple and only one couple and that is Posie, so Jandon can burn at the stake!





	1. "Green Eyes"

(Monday)  
Josie didn’t have a pleasant day. Not by a long shot. It was almost lunch time at the Salvatore school for the young and gifted and the day couldn’t get any worse. It all started this morning and more specifically last night. There was a party in the woods near the old mill as per usual and every one was attending including her sister. Josie didn’t want to go as she wasn’t the social-party type, so she stayed in her dorm room preferring the company of her current favorite book "Origin" by Dan Brown. Plus, she didn’t want to see a" certain someone".

Her bubbly sister has taken her ears off all evening about what would be the appropriate outfit to seduce the new wolf student Rafael Waithe. She had to admit the wolf had this boyish charm that made the young ladies of Salvatore school swoon at his smile and that meant her sister as well who couldn't stop talking about him all the damn time. So poor Josie couldn’t do anything else but cave into her sister's demands. Besides the sooner she helps her pick an outfit, the sooner she will leave her to her own devices. But nooo..no no no Josie couldn’t have a single moment of peace and quiet to her self. Apparently her sister got drunk (more like wasted) during the night and when she returned to their room she was so loud with her singing and giggling and mumbling incoherent words that she woke Josie up. Lizzie also ended up throwing up and well things couldn't get any worse right? Wrong. Josie didn’t get any sleep at all because she was afraid that her sister would drown in her own vomit. 

Morning came by and Josie was feeling like the undead. She was literally a hot minute from believing that she turned into a vampire. It was almost 8:30 and classes were starting at about 9:00 so she needed to hurry up and dress to get breakfast. Lizzie was still far asleep justifiably, so she let her sleep it off. While she was walking in the breakfast hall searching for the table her friends had settled, she didn't see a young boy with a tray full of food that was coming her way and the result was her favorite shirt being splashed with orange juice. She was ready to yell at whoever was that careless when suddenly her eyes fell on puppy dog ones that were looking at her with so much guilt and remorse that she couldn't resist the soft smile that adorned her face.

" I am so sorry miss Josie, I didn’t do it on purpose …I just didn’t see you because I am short and the tray was so full with food because I was soo hungry this morning and it was heavy and I-…"

"It is okay Pedro, don’t worry about it, it was actually my fault. I wasn’t really paying attention around me to be honest" the brunette admitted saving the little boy from his upcoming rumble. She averted her eyes for a moment from Pedro to see if anyone else has payed attention to their little accident but fortunately everyone was minding their own business. At least that is what she thought until her eyes locked with the ones she terribly missed and hated at the same time. Those damn sparkling forest green eyes full of mischief and danger. It was always like that. Their eyes would find each other even in a crowded room, as if karma had it as a goal for her soul to be tortured every time their paths crossed. The eyes that usually played games with her mind and haunted her dreams were now looking at her with an unreadable expression. Was that worry and longing that were settled deep in the emerald pools? Josie for her shake couldn’t decipher. 

She quickly averted her eyes and turned her stare to Pedro who was having a curious look in his face.

"Hey bud, why don’t I help you carry your breakfast to your table so as no to repeat the accident ?" said Josie with a nervous laugh

"Ok miss Josie" said Pedro sporting the same look as before. He maybe be young for his age but he was a smart kid and he knew that something was going on between the headmaster's daughter and the person that was staring at her from across the room, never leaving her eyes from the tall brunette that was currently currying his food. 

After Josie helped Pedro she made her way to her table where she spotted MG and Hope having a deep conversation.

"Hey guys what are we talking about?..tell me that you at least have some funny good news to share because my morning so far has been worse than shit"

"Josette Saltzman did you just swore??" Hope said with a fake shocking face

"yeah and what's up with the grumpy face and the" juicy" shirt" MG added with a giggle

"Har har har you are hilarious MG. I got myself into a little accident but it is nothing of importance. I am going to change before classes start. And for the love of God relax Mikaelson I am not that of a two goody shoes….besides I am allowed to be grumpy, which I am soo NOT! I am just tired like "the sleepless tired because Lizzie has been her usual charming self"

"what happened?" MG said with a soft sigh

"She came back last night…wasted…again…and I had to take care of her….. Again. I mean when are those stupid parties going to stop. It has been the forth weekend in a row with the constant partying and I don’t know if I can handle Lizzie's drunk ass anymore. Especially the sleepless nights. I just wanna crawl into my bed and wake up next week…"

"Oh don’t be so melodramatic Jo. We all know it's THAT time of the year again. Summer is coming and the weather is getting hotter so everyone wants to enjoy a good ol' party in the woods. Honest to God I know how irritating Lizzie can be some times but..…"

"More like all times.." Hope interrupted while talking under her breath

"Hey don’t be mean to my sister!" Josie glared at her but not with a single hint of malice

"You just shit talked your sister and I am the one who is mean? Bravo miss Saltzman your hypocrisy has reached a new level" Hope playfully said while clapping with fake enthusiasm

"Can you please stop with the clown behavior…it is not really charming. I don’t even know what Landon saw in you, plus Lizzie is my sister so I can say whatever I want" the brunette siphoner said while barely sticking her tongue out 

"First of all touché and second Wow that was really mature of you there….maybe you should go and hung out with Pedro's first grade friends, they will probably teach you how to stick your tongue out better" Hope smirked and then added "And as for Landon, he said that he fell for and I quote 'my breathtaking smile and my gorgeous eyes that are bluer than the sky and the sea together' Hope sighed dreamily, her eyes wandering arount the hall, searching for Landon and spotting him sitting with his brother Rafael laughing about something.

'Eyes' Josie thought. She knew the feeling very well. It has been engraved so deep in her heart and mind that it was impossible to forget.

"Can you please both stop it, it is like I am watching a Kim Kardashian soap opera and damn Hope you are so whipped" MG said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah it's so cheesy. I am appalled even from your look in your eyes….disgusting the least" Josie exclaimed

"Why so petty Saltzman….maybe you should get laid" 

"What I am trying to say is that Lizzie is SOME times insufferable but she loves you Jo, so much and you know it. Maybe you should try to relax a little bit, not in like Lizzie style but in your own way. Come with us to the party next weekend and have some fun. That's what we were discussing with Hope before you came. She is going to come with Landon and I am going to bring Dana with me."

"Really MG? Dana?" Hope and Josie said in unison with an annoyed and mildly surprised look in their faces

"What? It is not like your sister is or ever will be available…" MG admitted disappointedly. Both girls stared at him with petty in their eyes. They knew MG had a big fat crush on the blonde Saltzman twin but Lizzie didn’t reciprocated his feelings…for now at least.

"Anyways It is the last one before finals start so everyone is going to be a little extra in the organization. I actually heard that the school band is going to play a few songs to live up the party!"

"Does my dad know that?"

"Obviously, and it is the only one that he knows about. We didn’t want to have any interruption like we usually do in almost every party. I went to talk to him and he agreed to let us have it as he understood that the coming exam period is going to put a lot of pressure on us." MG informed them 

Before Josie could form a sentence a raspy good morning full of regret and boredom came from behind. A disheveled Lizzie appeared and from the looks of it she wasn’t feeling the day at all.

"Well look who has finally decided to wake up from the land of the dead and grace us with her presence! What an honor your highness, please do sit!" Hope exclaimed with an unusual mirth

"Oh shut it Mikaelson! I am not in the mood for games and chit chats. God knows what kind of piss drink I had last night"

"Always the definition of sunshine blondie" Hope smirked

Lizzie glared at Hope while Josie kicked her under the table with a warning in her eyes.

"Sis I've got to thank you for taking care of me…I was so out of it I almost thought I was going to pass out before I even managed to reach our room." Lizzie said while side hugging Josie

"Anytime Liz …but actually no, please don’t do it again or the least you could do is try to be semi sober instead" The other twin proposed with a soft smile. She adored her sister, she was her other half. So she couldn't get mad at her for a long time. Although they didn’t have the healthiest relationship, they were siblings and they will always be there for each other.

"okay so guys I have to go and change. See you at lunch!" The brunette got up to leave when her eyes fell again on the seat the green ones were previously occupying, but they weren't there anymore.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It didnt have much Posie in it, I know! It served more as an introduction to the fic and some of the character dynamics. So be patient with me, next chapter will make it up to you!  
> English isn't my first langauge so please don't be too harsh on me  
> It will be a great pleasure to see your opinions on the comment section! Tell me what you think about it and if you want me to continue the story and post the other chapters
> 
> Stay safe and healthy  
> xoxox N.


	2. "Penelope Park"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello posies!! here is an update again. It is a small pre-meeting of posie, but don't you worry I am gonna post two chapters today so stay tuned! We are going to have some flashbacks that focuses solely on them and some following angst! 
> 
> Tell me your opinion on how you think Josie is going to react and if anyone has watched the legacies SDCC interviews what do you think about the cryptic talking on Penelope's character?
> 
> xoxox N.

Josie has come to a decision she was going to have her lunch as quickly as possible and then ran to her room and stay there for the rest of the day. She was so done with everything and everyone. She knew from the very beginning of the day that she was screwed and then during her last period the next and final nail in the coffin was put by the unexpected test her teacher in chemistry of potion, Mr. Williams decided to surprise them with. She is pretty sure she must have failed due to her drowsiness from lack of sleep. 

The tall brunette exited the class with a slightly disappointed look on her face. As she was descending the steps to the dinner hall she felt a presence bypassing her a little to close for her comfort. Josie looked up and her breath caught in her throat when the green eyes that were occupying her mind all day locked into hers for the second time today. The person winked at her playfully and then turned around disappearing out of sight. 

The siphoner must have lost track of time because when she came back to her senses she realized that some of the students were staring at her unmoving form intently and curiously. She started moving her legs again and she reached the same table her group of friends were occupying since morning. She greeted everyone with a hesitant smile as she begun to eat her food in silence.

Hope was the first one to speak up. "Jo...again with the sour face? What is wrong with you today. I though you would be better since the last time we saw you."

"Yeah well I guess the whole universe is acting against me today and decided to test my patience…I hope at least that this isn't going to be a permanent thing from now on" she bitterly laugh

"Girl it cant just be the juice splash and the sleepless night that got you like that" Kaleb interrupted. When did he exactly got here?

"Okay first of all, how do you know all this and second I also failed a test"

"MG told me and all this" Kaleb said gesturing to her face " …can't be like that just because you were three times unlucky. We all had those kind of days, it can't always be rainbows and unicorns"

MG and Hope nodded in agreement, desperately wanting to know what is wrong with their friend's mood.

"I don’t know…maybe I am due to my period" Josie admitted with a low sad laugh. "You know what? it is probably nothing (although she knew what was the cause) I am not even hungry so I am just going to sleep it off. See you guys tomorrow". She got up and left, following the corridor to her room. Everyone in their table were watching her carefully and didn't stopped her. They knew, especially Lizzie who hasn't uttered a single word since her sister's arrival, that the brunette will eventually tell them in time what has made her feel like this. Putting pressure on someone never ended well for anyone.

On her way to her dorm room, the siphoner was going to pass the music room when she heard the strumming of a guitar. Curiosity got the best of her. She thought to herself maybe playing the ukulele will fix her mood. Music was always a big part of her life, she loved singing and playing her favorite instrument. It calmed her down and made her feel an emotional equilibrant. She woke up from her deep thought when she heard again a familiar melody being played by a guitar.

As she approached the entrance of the room she gasped as she nearly fainted from the sight in front of her. In the middle of the band and in a leading position, guitar in hand...there she stood, the cause of her problems, the trouble in her sleepless nights, the Devil herself.......Penelope Park.


	3. "Señorita"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter I promised!! Flashbacks, fluff and cute sexiness...<3  
> oh and Penelope is extra cheesy because we all know she was that kind of girlfriend with Josie ;-p
> 
> Tell me your opinion on the comments....I have some new ideas about the fic so I am going to extend it more than I had initially thought!!!  
> Enjoy..
> 
> xoxox N.

Josie couldn’t believe in her own eyes. Penelope, excuse her language, fucking Park was in the same room for the third time this shitty shitty day, breathing the same air with her …..and looking utterly gorgeous as per usual of course. She was ready to leave the room when the first lyrics of the song she so desperately for months tried to forget, started playing…..

"I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh la la la"

Josie forgot how to breath. It wasn’t just a random song. It was THE song. And more specifically THEIR song. And Penelope was singing it with such a beautiful rasp in her voice that shacked her very own core. The Latin rhythm of the song transferred her in another time and place when everything was so much more promising.

** FLASHBACK **  
(About one year ago)

" It's true, la la la . Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya…." 

( señorita playing in the back )

"Penelope come on, please don’t make me do this….I'm embarrassed. Everyone will be staring…you know I don’t do well with a crowd." Josie said with hesitance in her voice

"Let them….you are the most beautiful girl here. And I am so in love with you. This song, the melody, the lyrics express everything that I feel for you. "

"Penelope….."

"Every beat of the song makes my heart flatter because when I look at you….I see the real you, my sexy adorable señorita." she added with an extra flair. She tended to be so cheesy and melodramatic sometimes. However, in a very unique Penelope way it turned out to be extremely charming.

"Así que me harás el honor, mi hermosa Señorita, de acompañarme a la pista de baile." Penelope spoke fluently in Spanish as she bowed and offered her hand for Josie to take. When they started dating Josie learned very soon that Penelope has a hispanic heritage. She was actually half Spanish from the side of her mother and half Greek from the side of her father, hence her beautiful name, given from her grandmother. 

To be honest with all of you because honesty is a virtue….Josie was always a goner for Penelope speaking Spanish, especially in bed (wink wink). Now combining this with her usual theatrics the result was predetermined. Obviously she would be a fool not to give in Penelope's charms. So she took her hand and the raven haired witch with unexpected elegance spun her around and dipped her in front of everyone while sporting her usual smirk. 

Some of the girls that had came to the summer pool party of the Salvatore school, literally swooned at how smooth Penelope was. It was well known that the girl was one of the most wanted heartthrobs by boys and girls in the entire school. But the only one who held the keys to the ravenette's heart was Josie. And Josie oh poor Josie couldn’t resist her at all.

"You knoow" Josie drugged the word seductively "if you keep behaving like that….we are going to end up in bed sooner than you have predicted." Josie smirked back. It was time to bring her confident self out. Besides the other witch loved that side of her, it turned her on.

"Oh I am aiming for it!" she said with a sinful lopsided smirk that made her insides melt.

"Then take me to the dance floor miss Park." 

Penelope looked at her like the cat that ate the canary "It would be my utmost Plaisir, milady" 

They dragged each other near the pool enjoying the summer breeze and swaying at the rhythm of the song.

Suddenly when the song came to an end Penelope brought Josie closer to her by the waist and mumbled to her lips the last lyrics : 

" Call my name I'll be comin' for ya  
Coming for ya  
For ya (Oh, she loves it when I come)  
Ooh, I should be running'  
Ooh, you keep me coming for ya…"

"I will always come back to you JoJo…..Always."

***END OF FLASHBACK*** 

" Coming for ya….For ya"

Coming for you…..Josie thought bitterly. What an overestimated lyric. Well I guess no one should make promises that cant keep. She was so drowned in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice that her ex and the band had stopped playing the song and now the raven haired girl was looking at her intently. 

As soon as she realized what was happening around her she averted her eyes from Penelope and run out of the music room never looking back. She heard a faint "Josie wait!" but she didn’t stop. It was too much…too much. Every loving memory they have shared together flooded back again and she was pretty sure they were tears running down her face. Persistent tears that felt like multiple stabs in her body and heart. She was on the brick of having a panic attack. She run to her room and locked the door by mumbling a basic spell "claude ostium!".

She dragged herself down to the floor with her back against the door and started sobbing uncontrollably. After ten minutes or so she finally stopped and let herself breath in and out to calm her racing heartbeat. She couldn’t believe her luck today. It was as if the Cosmos was conspiring against her. Seeing her ex singing their favorite song as if she was missing her made her see red and past tears to come back. No, she needed to pull herself together. "Come on Josie, calm down, those things belong in the past. You've got to be strong"

Eventually She decided to sleep the day off as she was planning to do from the beginning and forget everything that happened today.


	4. "Of chords and music propositions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to the best fandom! I am terribly sorry for the delay but I was away for a few days and there was no wi-fi. Perks of a well needed small break. This chapter is mainly focused on Posie (with a small interaction between the two sisters) and we dive a little bit into their past.

(Tuesday)  
The next day Josie was awakened by persistent little taps on her shoulder.

"Waky waky sleeping beauty" Someone spoke in a sing-song voice near her ear

"Whaaaat??!!!" She asked annoyingly her voice being muffled by the covers. I mean whoever was trying to wake her up had a lot of nerve. She opened her eyes tiredly and tried to focus her vision on the face that was staring her back down.

"Lizzie?" 

"No peaches I am your fairy god mother, I stopped by to grant you three wishes!"  
The figure said with overwhelming fake excitement.

"Of course it's Lizzie you doofus!! Now wake up because it's time for breakfast. Wolf girl and her sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise are waiting us downstairs along with MG!" 

"Liz I know am not saying this often but I think I am gonna sit this day out. I am not feeling so good. I think I might be getting sick. Plus, I need to catch up on my sleep, which lately is really messy."

"Jo you haven't been sleeping well since you and the dark lord had broken up, almost eight months ago…." Lizzie said softening her voice and the look in her eyes. 

"I know Liz….but everything is going to be alright, I promise.." She gave her blonde sister a sad smile.

"I don’t believe a single word that you just uttered…but I am not gonna pressure you. So if anything happens or changes you will let me know, right??" Lizzie mirrored her sister's expression with a mild insecurity in her voice.

"Always…" They knew they could count on each other, but this, this was different and Josie knew the damn reason why.

"Okay I am gonna let our father and your teachers know of your condition to justify your absence. I love you! Rest up!" Lizzie yelled while she was exiting their room.

Josie sighed. Obviously she couldn’t stay all day inside. She will drive herself mad. She also needed food. So she decided to sneak in the kitchen to steal some after the breakfast time was over. As she was coming from the kitchen she passed the music room again. She wanted to play her ukulele so bad but at the same time she was afraid that a certain Devil would be there. She had to risk it despite what happened yesterday. She couldn’t live like that. Like every time she met her ex she would cowardly run away. She needed to deal with it.

She entered the room and at first she didn’t notice anyone. Then she heard the familiar sound and her heart started pounding for the hundredth time. What was "She" doing here again, Josie thought to herself. Was she going to be everyday here from now on. Josie needed an explanation. She spotted Penelope in the far right corner of the room practicing mindlessly her guitar but this time she was alone, no band in sight. 

Josie got the courage to approach her and very discretely she cleared her voice. The ravenette brought her head up from adjusting the chords of her guitar and focused her gaze on Josie.

"Honestly, I am more than surprised that you actually came to talk to me especially after yesterday's events…" 

"Believe me when I say it wasn’t my intention. I didn’t come to look for you. I just wanted to play my ukulele and you just happened to be here. Which brings me to the most important question. Why are you here? Don’t you have classes?" 

"Ah the one million dollar question! Well sorry to disappoint your over excessive thoughts of me stalking you but I am in the band. So I am here to practice my parts. And yes I have classes today but I got permission from your dad as everyone else. Side note he wasn’t particularly happy to see me" Penelope answered while smirking.

"What band? And what part? In what??" Josie ignored the last part for obvious reasons

"Hey hey hey hold your horses there detective Saltzman. I am in the band that is going to play in the last party before the finals on Saturday. And as the leading guitar I need to practice my parts. I cant embarrass my fellow musicians." she smirked annoyingly

"WHAT??? " " YOU ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING AT THE PARTY?" Josie yelled. "I swear to God I am going to kill MG…Temporally at least" she mumbled the last part to herself

"You know I am not deaf. My hearing is 100% perfect."

"So why picking that song?" Josie spoke quietly after a two minute silence between them

"I don’t know…I guess because it's a summer song and everyone loves its latin vibe. Plus it builds quiet the romantic atmosphere don’t you think?"

Josie didn’t reply. She didn’t know what to say. Both of them knew the answer to that. Penelope's question was more of a rhetorical one.

The green eyed witch decided to break the ice and added "Look Jojo…I don’t know what exactly happened yesterday. I can only imagine and I am deeply sorry for the way you felt. I know this song has the same sentimental value to you as it has to me."

Josie hasn’t spoken yet because she was surprised by the other girl's answer. She wasn’t expecting an apology and this kind of vulnerability from Penelope. After their break up she was more used to her arrogance and flirty eyes.

"It's okay I guess….Maybe I overreacted myself" the brunette admitted softly

The witch nodded and asked if she wanted to join her in the song or at least stick for her practicing and maybe helping her. She was familiar with the song after all. The brunette picked the latter. She wasn’t even going to think of singing the lyrics with her. It was already enough torture of siting this through. So why was she doing it again? An invisible power was holding her in place. 

"Land in Miami  
The air was hot from summer rain  
Sweat dripping off me  
Before I even knew her name, la la la  
It felt like ooh la la la" 

Josie closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing softly the apples of her delicately formed cheeks. She lost her self in the rhythm. Damn that velvet voice, always making her heart do backflips. And the worst of them all was that Penelope was singing as if she was meaning every word, but that couldn’t be true now, could it? Penelope hated her or at least she thought of her not being enough. That is why she broke up with her. She ended everything they had one day without a valid explanation, for Josie at least. All she said was :

FLASHBACK

"I don’t think we should continue our relationship. I don’t think that this" Penelope gestured between them "is going anywhere" She pointed out, her mind elsewhere as if what she was saying was sounding foreign to her ears. 

"What are you talking about Pen??? You are everything I want and need. You said it yourself two months ago, you will always come back to me. What changed?" Josie almost whispered-yelled out of frustration

"Everything has changed, that's the thing! And you haven't even payed attention. I mean it was always like that but the last months have been insufferable. I don’t want to sound jealous or demanding because I truly care about you Josie, more than I have cared about anyone else in my life but I feel like I am dating you and Lizzie simultaneously. She almost takes all of our time…. and most importantly ALL OF YOUR TIME. Tell me Josie when was the last time you had some self-time hmm? To do something for your self, spare some minutes staring at the ceiling without having to run after your sister like a puppy to please her every whim. "

"She sucks the air out of every room you are both in…When is it going to stop?"

"We are twins. We can share oxygen." She answered with the same aggressive tone as her (ex?)-girlfriend. "What do you want me to do? She is my sister. We will always share a strong bond. It is natural."

"I think you have mistaken codependency with what a real healthy sisterhood feels like. And I am sorry that this might sound harsh to you but every time we try to do something it's always Lizzie needs me, Lizzie has problem, Lizzie this, lizzie that. It's always about your delightful sister!" sarcasm dripping from in Penelope's voice. "But the real question is where is Josie in all of this?" "Think about that while you try to justify her behavior." The witch finally said, walking out of the twin's room for the last time. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Josie's thoughts were driving her crazy. Tears started gathering in her eyes for the second time in a row these past few days. If she continued to 'visit' the past, she supposedly have left behind, she wouldn’t be able to truly move on. But that was the thing, she couldn’t or maybe she didn’t want to? The brunette couldn’t figure it out for the shake of her. It was impossible to admit the truth to her self, the truth that was haunting her and wouldn’t let her escape until it shallowed her completely. She desperately wanted to leave but something inside her compelled her to stay. Perhaps longing and curiosity were the bounding chains surrounding her heart and clouding her judgement. 

Suddenly, Josie's thinking was interrupted by a misplaced sound that was heard by Penelope's guitar playing. No something was wrong here and not only that, but something was missing as well.

She concentrated in the music pattern of the song Am…. C…Fmaj7…Em…G….?

"Wait…stop. You are doing something wrong." Josie said

The witch immediately stopped "What do you mean?"

"Em and G share the same strumming pattern. Each of these two chords is half of the whole rhythm...or else it doesn’t make sense"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, give me the guitar….I think it goes like that."

Josie starting singing and playing the familiar chorus of the song she had imprinted in her mind for so long.

"I love it when you --- 0  
call me señorita I wish I could - Am- 2/2  
pretend I didn’t need ya, but every touch is -C- 2/2  
Ooh la la la , it is true la la la -Fmaj7- 2/2  
Ooh I should be running -Em- 1/2   
Ooh you keep me coming for ya" -G- 1/2

She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice they way the ravenette was looking at her. Pure adoration and awe in her gaze. She was admiring the small details that made the siphoner so uniquely special to her heart. The furrow of her brows, the squint in her eyes when she was concentrating, the way she was sticking her tongue out and so on. How can anyone compare to her favorite twin. Penelope knew her heart will always beat and belong to her and only her. She smiled sadly. If only Josie knew what she really meant to her…..

"….and the rest of the song goes exactly like that. The chords switch like I showed you." The brown eyed girl informed her. 

"What?" Josie asked when she looked at how Penelope was staring at her.

"Nothing it's just you always look so calm and in peace when you do something that you are so passionate for, especially when you sing. It’s quite enthralling I have to admit…"

Realizing what had just slipped out of her mouth, she immediately cleared her throat and added "Anyways you are probably right about the correction. Thank you, I will keep it in mind." she softly smiled. Josie unwantedly blushed and nodded her head. What was that about?. They stared at each other for a minute not knowing what to say to keep the conversation flowing.

Their staring contest was interrupted by Penelope's next words "I was thinking….you don’t have to accept or anything if you don’t want to but I think you would it considering the fact that you love music as much as I do."

Josie, face full of curiosity, nodded in the witch's way for her to continue.

"As you have gathered I'm the only singer in the band…and yesterday the guys told me that we should probably bring another one for two duet songs they have picked, preferably a female one. So what I am saying is that you should try this out. No pressure of course but personally I think that you will miss a great opportunity of showing your vocal skills in front of the entire school. Plus, we have a great time in the rehearsals. " she smiled encouragingly.

"Why are you doing this?" Josie asked angrily

"What are you talking about?" Penelope answered with surprise evident in her facial features.

"This. Being nice to me, supportive. What is it in for you?" She accused

"Nothing Josie …absolutely nothing. Besides I have always been supportive of you when it came to you stepping out οf the shadows and showing to everyone your worth, who you really are. "

"Although that's maybe true. That was happening while we were in a relationship. And last time I checked when we broke up your behavior has changed into arrogant and teasing towards me, making me uncomfortable and talking shit about my sister. How is that supportive?"

"Then you are more blind than you let yourself believe". The green eyed girl whispered to herself

"Why do we always end up fighting. I am trying to help you here, offer you a chance to enjoy yourself while doing something fun. Can we cease fire for a moment please. As satisfying is our cat and mouse game, I am being honest here. There is no ulterior motive hiding behind my words. I'm not trying to deceive you or anything. I swear on my honor, my True Name and my life…" She smirked at the last part.

"Can you just quit being an asshole and be serious for one minute."

"I am …I really am." She said again, honesty apparent in her voice

"Look Penelope it's a big decision for me for various reasons…I- I need to think about it."

"It is okay, I understand ..take your time, Just not too much because we have three and a half days to prepare and the music room isn't going to be available to us more than three hours a day."

"I guess I will tell you tomorrow. See you then….I need to return to my room to catch up on my homework." she said awkwardly, wanting to escape from this situation as soon as possible.

Josie left without uttering another word, not once looking behind her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry lovely people, our girl Penelope is a patient legend. I mean she has Josie as her girlfrend, she has to be lol. Stubbornness meet patience! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! see you preeetty soon on the next update!
> 
> xoxoxo N.


	5. "Taking risks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to my favorite fandom! I know I know I am super late to the party but I can explain! My parents and I decided to extend our family vacations for one more month. So I am currently lounging near the pool of our hotel which is located in a beautiful island, called Koufonisia. And that is the best part of the whole situation. The worst is or was actually that the wi-fi here was a bit problematic and I couldn't access Archive to post the next chap. Like homophobic much? A lot of the people here coplmained about it so thank the Heavens they finally fixed it. Yay for me! Anyways here is the new part in which Miss Emma makes her appearence and talks some sense to our gal Josie.

(Wednesday)

Do you know the itching feeling you have inside when you have to take a decision in a small amount of time but you are stuck in a dilemma and you are constantly making a list in your mind with the pros and cons of each decision only for your insecurity to come out and rearrange everything from the ground up like waves destroying the kids' sandcastles? Yeah well…. welcome to Josie's current situation.

She barely slept last night (again). But hey tell her something new. It has been such a reoccurring event, that she barely pays attention anymore. Her mind is elsewhere anyways. She tossed and turned in her bed as if the next morning she was going to face a death sentence. What to do, What to do? Her brain is telling her different things than her heart. It's mind versus emotion and she can barely keep up. When did everything become so complicated. I mean from a third person's point of view the decision is simple…like far simple. But we are talking about Josie here. When was her life full of easy decisions. And the most frustrating thing was that she couldn’t share her agony with anyone, especially her sister. For Heaven's shake imagine her reaction, she amused. Singing with the devil herself. She would literally make Josie bald, probably throw Penelope in the pits of Hell and maybe later have a stroke.  
How delightful!

She needed to talk to someone and ASAP. And she just figured to whom. Someone who actually owes to give her some explanations, she thought while her frustration grew.  
Her sister was already up this "fine" morning and was dressing herself in front of the mirror. Their eyes locked on the mirror and Lizzie spoke first.

"Another sleepless night sis?" 

"Tell me something I don’t know…."

" You know I have been holding up for a while now but I can't let you self destruct."

"So I am gonna play the Good Sister card and urge you very very very ve-……"

"okay Lizzie I GOT it...you want it immensely, so spit it out already!"

"Jeez what's up with the nerves. I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"

"Lizzie!...Besides that would be true if I had slept at all" she laughed ironically.

"Okay I am sorry, that was insensitive of me. Look Jo….I think it would be best for you to go and see Emma. I seriously believe that she will help you with your insomnia" Lizzie said with confidence in her voice. 

"I don’t know Liz….I just I don’t think that I'm ready to open up about my lack of sleep or about anything that has actually happened the last few months to be honest." the tall brunette admitted skeptically 

"I know sis…I know. But in order to accept the reasons behind all these you need to hear it out loud from your own mouth. Discuss it with someone who will see it in a more objective way than the people close to you…like me for instance."

"No Lizzie it is not like that. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel-...."

"It is okay Jo, I understand. You can't talk to me about her because I am already biased and for a good reason I might add. It's very well known that my relationship with the Dark Lord wasn’t and isn't exactly civil." A forced smile has made it's appearance on her face

"I mean do I have to mention the obscene pranks you pulled on her after the break up." Josie giggled, remembering the utter shock on Penelope's face once she discovered that every hair in her body has fallen. It was hilarious but really extreme. And don’t let me talk about the sheer lengths the ravenette witch went to even the score. Let's say they were two long and terrible months full of pranking.

"Do you ever think that I would let anyone hurt my sister." the blonde twin winked at her  
"which brings me to another subject that you should really talk with Emma….us, our sisterhood" An uncertain and troubled look clouded her beautiful baby blues.

Before Josie could say anything, Lizzie interrupted her "please just do it, for me, for you…for us " "I actually have an appointment myself tomorrow with Emma." It will be good for our relationship, we need this." She softly smiled at her sister's surprised look.

"Whaaat?" Lizzie softly laughed

"When did you get that matured? Two nights ago you were throwing up on our toilet"

"In all seriousness Jo, the truth is that I am not mature at all, you are in this relationship. Believe me when I say that I have a long way to go. But I have had about enough seeing you like that."

Josie hugged her right then and there putting her chin on the back of her shoulder. She held her sister so tight that Lizzie thought her organs would burst out.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"okay okay enough with the sentimentality…go, I will see you later"

Josie bid her goodbye and left for Ms. Tig's office. She had many things to talk about and a decision to make.

Josie found Ms. Tig's office door ajar. She softly knocked.

"Come in!" A distant voice sounded from inside the room.

"Good morning Ms. Tig, may I borrow some of your time?

"oh hello Josie! I was actually about to have my breakfast but for you I will make an exception. Is everything all right dear? I hope it is not that urgent." she smiled politely to the girl in front of her.

"It is, to be honest… in a way at least" 

"Then do sit down please." She urged the brunette

"I haven't seen you in a long time in my office Josie, specifically one year. If my memory doesn't deceive me last time you were here was befor-…"

"….before I was going to ask Penelope to be my girlfriend" She said in a hushed tone  
And look where that got me she bitterly thought.

"Josie I am really sorry I wasn't trying to bring to the surface bad memories or to upset you in any kind of way…." Emma apologized

"No it's fine Ms. Tig I-…wait what? How do you know things escalated in a negative way with me and Penelope?"

"First of all the look in your eyes betrayed you and secondly, I shouldn’t be saying this and honestly I don’t want to pry but I think it may help both of you. I am going to say this and only this because everything else is confidential….. Penelope has started some sessions with me the past few months and she informed me about it."

The siphoner was left speechless. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. ' Penelope I don’t need anyone's help Park ' has started sessions with Emma. Well that was something you don’t see everyday. She wondered what she was discussing with Ms. Tig/ What led her to such decision. 

"Well I have to say that is quite the surprise"

"Truthfully Penelope is a good kid, a little arrogant but certainly misunderstood. I am sure you know her pretty well by now" She added in suspicious way

Yeah I am not that certain anymore, Josie thought to herself.

"Anyway that it is not what you are here to talk about. So let's focus on you."

"Actually you might want to reconsider that, it has to do partially with her. So today, I want you to help me make a decision that will affect some things. "

"I am all ears. You don’t have to be ashamed with me. Besides my role is to help students not make them shy away and drift to themselves. This is a safe space, you can open up and say whatever your heart wants. I promise everything stays here. I know most people find it difficult to share with some stranger their thoughts and feelings but you have done this before and you already know there is no place for criticism here, we are not in a court" her tone was reassuring and confident. 

"You have no idea" the twin sighed "Okay then here it goes…"  
"I have been having trouble sleeping the last six months after I broke up with Penelope and mostly because everytime I close my eyes I will dream either of how happy we were and I will wake up with longing deep in my soul or of us breaking up and the pain swirling in my gut would be insufferable." Josie confessed with glossy eyes.

"And the worst thing is that I am the only one who is being affected in that extent from our break up. Every time our paths cross, she seems fine with it, so full of her self, laughing and flirting. And she always smirks and winks playfully at my way as if nothing ever happened!" The brunette huffed

“Take it easy Josie I know it is difficult for you to discuss those things but for starters we need to look at things from a microscoping point of view. In dreams we are being called by our unconscious self to take a look on our thoughts and desires to gain a deeper sense of who we are. Imagine it as if we bare our souls in front of a mirror in order to observe the best and the ugliest parts of ourselves and the life paths we have chosen. We are forced in a way to face the hard truth. So, your dreams are symbolic, they confess your deepest desires and your worst fears."

"Besides you just said it yourself sweetheart…she 'seems' fine with it, doesn’t mean that she truly is. You know Josie there are people who like to put on a front in order to show everyone that they are unbothered but maybe inside they are probably in the same pain with the ones who show their feelings clearer and more openly. Please do take that into consideration. I am not trying to affect your judgment because I understand that you are hurt but don't jump into conclusions that quickly." Emma smiled warmly at the siphoner.

"It's just the fact that she was the one who broke things off with me in the first place…it doesn't make it easy to think otherwise. Which brings me to the decision I have to take today and I need your honest opinion on this."

"Please do tell"

"I happened to meet Penelope yesterday in the music room….and for a very peculiar reason which I still can't fathom she was nice to me and there was for the first time in a while now some vulnerability in the way she was talking and acting. Long story short she made me a proposition to be a part of the band that is going to play at the party on Saturday night and I don't even have a single clue what I should do."

"What do you think?" Josie asked with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you think. What does Josie want. What does she really needs?" Emma answered the younger's witch question with on of her own.

"They are parts of my mind and my heart that scream inside of me to reject her offer after all the pain she has caused me and truly I would really like to do that because I may end up even more hurt from this situation" She confessed

"Then you should do that if you are 100%" the witch-psychologist said encouragingly. "Why do I have a feeling though that there is a 'But' following"

"Because there is actually….Another part of me longs for her, to share something intimate again, something only for us, no one else standing between us. But probably it's the fool inside of me talking. Two words fell of her lips and I am falling again for her stupid charms." 

"Your feelings are not stupid Josie. They sound pretty valid to me and there is nothing wrong with wanting and following your inner desires once in a while, except if they are suicidal or have anything to do with drugs" Emma deadpanned jokingly

Josie panicked a little bit " Ms. Tig I swear nor drugs or dark thoughts…just confusion!" She laughed nervously.

"I know I know…I was pulling your leg." she smiled 

Josie sighed "Another thing is that my sister is probably going to have a stroke if she learns that I am contemplating of saying yes to Penelope's proposition."

"Look sweetie I am going to give you an advice right now as a Emma who had her various experiences at the 35 years of her life and not as a the school's therapist. There are times in our life that we need to take some risks especially when we are at a crossroad of a great dilemma for us. For your teenage self right now this is it. Those risks can lead us to utter happiness or have the exact opposite result. But the point is that risks are a part of life and so is every positive and negative feeling that comes with every decision we take. Pain, happiness, anger, love and any other kind of emotion that is meant to be experienced. They shape who we are. That's what means to be a human being or else we should lock ourselves in a glass cage away from everyone and everything unable to properly feel and live by extension. Obviously this isn't the first neither the last time you are going to face something like this. So take a risk, you have your whole like to do mistakes and to figure out yourself."  
"But most importantly, and you should never ever forget this. Every decision has to be yours. Don't let anyone decide for you, you are your own person and your opinion matters more that anyone else's when it considers your life."

Josie was trying to proceed everything Emma told her. They were sure a lot, but she got a point. In all her life she was trying to play it on the safe side and although what she is about to do may dig her heart's grave even more, she knew it will be her own risk, her own decision, her own mistake. But maybe there is even a slim chance of getting on amicable terms with her ex. If she really wanted to move one, she needed to grab that opportunity. She couldn’t keep avoiding her like the plague.

"I guess you are right. Maybe saying yes it's not a bad thing. One way or another at some point Penelope and I need to come to terms about what has happened between us and try to be more friendly."  
"Is it okay if we restart weekly sessions from now on? I think it would be good for me." The siphoner smiled weakly.

Miss Tig nodded her head towards her. What they were both trying to do when it came to their past sessions was to make Josie more confident about speaking for herself and following her own lead. Unfortunately, it didn't go as Emma has planned it. Josie's codependency to Lizzie was a difficult issue to strike. Maybe this time it can be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment. Your opinion matters to me a lot. It keeps me going <3


	6. "What the hell just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new update lovelies! More music, more posie, new characters! Enjoy <3

**(WEDNESDAY EVENING)**

Josie was heading to the music room when she saw her sister coming towards her.

"So how did the sess with Emma go??"

"It went pretty well and I wasn't very optimistic to be honest in the beginning. We didn’t talk in extent but she helped me a lot." Obviously the brunette wasn't going to mention the Penelope subject to her sister. She wasn't ready yet.

Suddenly Hope sneaked up on them. "Hey what's up sourpuss, Wannabe Barbie" nodding her head at the twins respectively. 

"Look who it is, our least favorite comedian, the triple disaster herself!"

"I bet you find yourself hilarious"

"No more than you do"

"I don’t understand how could my sister pick you as her best friend from all the people in this school"

"Oh Lizzie don't be jealous, green isn't your color. I could have been yours too you know? If you weren't such a stuck up bitch all the time"

"You know something Mikaelson? Why don't you take your shitty opinion and shove it-…."

"Lizzie!!" Josie yelled. She was watching their bickering for a few minutes now and as much as entertaining this was, it was starting to get annoying. She was pretty sure a headache was coming her way in 3 2 1….

"…..where the sun doesn't shine" finishes Lizzie with fake enthusiasm towards Hope. If insults were knives, they both would be bleeding to death by now.

"Look guys I really really don't have time for this. There is something I need to do. See you later!". She kissed them both on their cheeks and she disappeared out of sight.

"What was that about?" asked Hope with mild surprise in her voice. Lizzie just shrugged and tried to loop her arm through Hope's but the girl stopped her immediately.

"We don't touch in this relationship remember?"

"Yeah whatever!" "Just walk me to class will ya?" Lizzie started walking without waiting for an answer.

"This soft bitch" murmured the tribrid, shaking her head while smiling to herself. Then she followed Lizzie down the corridor.

********

When Josie reached the music room she spotted MG, Penelope and Kaleb having a laugh and talking animatedly.

Well well well it must be her lucky day today. Two birds with one stone and she didn’t even have to sweat about it.' Just the two people I am looking for', she thought.

She approached the three students without them noticing her, she grabbed MG's wrist and dragged him across the room.

"Hey hey hey! Slow Down Jo! What happened? Is everything okay?

"You tell me MG. I was actually looking for you "she whispered annoyingly so as not to be heard by the rest of the people that were occupying the room.

"What are you talking about? "

"Why didn't you tell me that Penelope was going to be into this?? She whispered-yelled

"Why Would I?? As far as I know you don't want to have anything to do with her never mind learning about what she does in her life. For crying out loud Jo we refer to her as 'you know who' as if she is Voldemort or something. And now you are saying that I didn't mention that? What difference would have made. It is not like she has ever missed a party in her life. Plus, you need to learn how to coexist with her at least until school ends."

"I know. I was just caught up by surprise the other day when I found her here and she told me (to my own surprise) that she is playing AND singing on Saturday. Just imagine my shock when I realized that my best friend didn't inform me about this when he has actually invited me to the same party."

"Oh come on Jo don't be like th-"

"Anyway... it doesn't matter anymore because what I am about to do it may cause some fainting situations, definitely lizzie's and possibly mine too."

"What are you going to do?" He asked his BFF alarmed

"Something you won't believe in your wildest dreams. Penelope asked me to join her in the vocals and I am about to accept her proposition "

ΜG was looking at her like a fish out of water

"You might want to close that mouth, you don't want a fly over there. Probably the poor one will die in there." Josie said drily

The vampire closed immediately his mouth. He didn't know in what to react first. To his bff's savage joke, which was a rare occurrence, or to the fact that her and Penelope were bound to be having rehearsals together for the rest of the week?

"So let me get this straight because I am going to lose my mind sooner or later. You made all this scene in front of every one because I didn't inform you about Penelope, only for you to just drop me the bomb of joining her"

"Pretty much "

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my best friend!? Is that a disguise spell? don't tell me it's you Hope! I told you I don't want us to continue the pranking. I am sorry for what I did last year...it was literally Kaleb's idea. When are you going to get ov-.…"

"MG can you just relax!! Maybe it's the lack of sleep but no one is pretending to be me... I promise"

"Well you can't tell me that this doesn't sound coo-coo bananas to you. Why the change of hearts anyways? " 

"I just decided to make 'a 360 turn' in our "relationship." "I think we could be in more amicable terms if we both tried, as you said. And I am willing to try. But I don't know how much patience I have left especially if she keeps being her usual self?"

"That's...That's very highly of you... I guess? "he cringed from his own reaction

"Wow supportive much?"

"No no Jo, I am really proud that you are trying to make things good between you two. It was just....unexpected that is all."

"Anyways what are you doing here by the way? "

"Oh yeah... Kaleb is going to sing one of the songs in the party and he asked me if I wanted to join him... and maybe play the keyboards? I don't know man I am a bit anxious.. Especially in front of everyone".

"That is amazing MG!! We can be together!! We would be each other's support system. Honestly I would feel so much better if you were there with me" She stared at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

She was making her puppy dog eyes now and nobody could resist them, not even MG

"Alright alright! Stop with the eyes thing now.. I feel emotionally blackmailed. It's as if they are staring inside my soul! So creepy.."

"They might as well do" she smirked at him

"That's disturbing dude!" He made a disgusted expression. "Now let's go and tell them the news "

They quickly reached Penelope and Kaleb.

Josie took a closer look at her. She was dressed to the nines again. I mean that was what she always thought. She was wearing the Salvatore's uniform but it was altered in her stylish ways. The plaid skirt was a bit higher than it was school appropriate and the white shirt was unbuttoned three buttons down slightly sticking out of the skirt but not completely. Her personal fuck you to the school's rules. A red ribbon was tied loosely around her neck. Josie's eyes followed the ends of it deeping further down at her well rounded bosom (leaving much to the imagination). A simple yet charming touch to the whole outfit. The crisp shirt was topped by a black blazer. The upper left side being adorned by the Salvatore insignia. The cuffs were a little bit upturned showing the vintage watch she was sporting on her left wrist while her other was marred with a raven's feather tattoo on the underside of it.

During their relationship they have spoken briefly about it. Penelope had confessed that when her father died when she was 10 she fell into depression and she almost didn’t come out of it, if it wasn’t for her cousin Jed being there for her and helping her overcome it. Josie didn’t know much about what had happened to her father but she knew that this specific tattoo has a lot of meaning to her ex. 

Everything she was wearing, the way she was acting or dressing had a purpose, a meaning. That's one of the few things Josie fell about. She was a free spirit and a trouble maker but stylish nonetheless. she has finished her outfit with her favorite Louboutin "So Kate 120" jet black pointy heels. All in all the ravenette witch was screaming hotness from afar and the brunette was starting to have some inappropriate thoughts.

"Hi" Penelope said while with a smug smile

"Hi" Josie said faintly blushing but guarded at the same time

"So you decided?"

"Ah yeah..." Josie said hesitantly

"We both did actually!!" MG exclaimed

"We are both going to join you in the duets"

"Yes bro!! Good choice!! It is going to be so effin' lit!"

"I am really glad that you did Jojo" she winked at her way

Josie immediately tuned the discussion to the boys. She didn't know what else to say to Penelope

"So what song did you pick?"

"We haven't yet" the boys answered in unison

"Although I was thinking about doing a cover on feeling good by Nina Simone like we did last year on the talent competition. I have thought about how we are going to work on the track together and the result will be dope!" Kaleb proposed

"Okkk man Let's do this!" They high-fived and turned their attention to the two girls

"I mean everyone liked senorita and we are familiar with the song so we will work on this and probably other two we haven't decided yet"

"Didn't know we were doing more than one?" Josie furrowed her brows

"Well yeah.. If You want to at least? Or I can find someone else if it bothers you" Penelope said, a subtle disappointment masking her voice 

"No no it is ok when I said I am in this, I meant it."

"Ooookaa then let the rehearsals begin!!" Kaleb shouted with enthusiasm

"Ladies if you please..!" Kaleb gestured for them to go first

"Always the gentleman Kaleb"

"Only for you Park" he winked at his friend

"Don't try your charms on me K you will definitely lose. My heart belongs already to someone else." She side eyed Josie, who was speechless for the most part 

"Oh nice one park. I bet they are really lucky" He looked at her knowingly

"Probably I am the one who is lucky ." She whispered

Penelope turned to Josie. "So How do you want to do this... Do you want me to take the verses except the first which is yours like the chorus?"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Oka guys" she informed her band behind. "First rehearsal is going to be without me playing the guitar in order to concentrate on how our voices sound"

"So Tim Do you mind if you replace me for this one!?"

"Sure P no problem"

"Jade you are going to accompany us with your violin"

"Got it boss!"

Josie was staring at Penelope with awe in her eyes. She tried to hide it but she couldn't. Her presence always demanded people's attention in a every room she walked into. Sometimes She didn't even have to talk. But seeing her now managing her band in this confident and assuring way it was...well hot? Nah Josie was just admiring her ex's authoritative behavior... That's all. Nothing else. Nada. Zilch.

"Okay Tim on my mark." She raised three fingers for him to see and counted down to one.

Tim immediately started playing the intro to "Senorita". The beautiful melody of the song filling the room.

Then the first verse came and Josie sung:

**_"I love it when you call me senorita_ **

**_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_ **

**_But every touch is oh la la la_ **

**_It is true la la la_ **

**_Oh I Should be running_ **

**_Oh you keep me coming for ya"_ **

Josie finished.

She thought How real the lyrics felt, like a burn on her skin. In the first few months of their relationship even the littlest touch they shared was setting them on fire. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Small glances during classes and then make up sessions on the janitor's closet. Flirty smiles at lunch time while Penelope was dragging her fingers to Josie's thigh but never giving more. Nights were spend under the covers keeping each other up till late. Sundays meant cuddling and exchanging feather light kisses while watching Netflix shows. She missed this, she missed them but she knew she should be running from these kind of memories. They weren't meant to be after all.

Penelope was in a daze. Oh how much she missed Josie's voice. She hadn't heard it in a long time. And now that she heard it once again she didn't want to go a day without it again. That sweet, hypnotizing voice that was always taking her to dreamy places. The brunette used to sing her to sleep and after their break up the first couple of months she found it difficult to fall sleep without Josie's voice and her warm body beside her. She had made a choice though and everything she did had a purpose.

Penelope continued the second verse, keeping her voice steady and raspy. Then the third verse came, her old time favorite and she almost turned towards Josie to sing it to her...

**_"Sapphire and moonlight,_ **

**_we danced for hours in the sand"_ **

Like they did that night at the Salvatore pool party.(And at so many more) Laughing dancing and flirting under the summery starry sky...

**_"Tequila sunrise"_ **

There were times when after the parties they headed up on the rooftop of the school drinking Tequila and watching the sunrise while they were cuddled up under a blanket.

**_"Her body fit right in my hands"_ **

She almost lost it right then and there....

This lyric had so much meaning to her. Every time she was holding Josie it felt like a missing piece has found it true home. The brown eyed witch felt so right in her arms as if peace had been restored in her soul. Penelope had painted this crazy image in her mind of them as two lost souls fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. **_It felt perfect_**

**_"It felt like oh La La La...."_ **

She croaked. Her voice broke. She stopped for a second.

"I- I am sorry- can...can we start over from where we left on my verse?" Everyone was staring at her wondering what just happened. Josie had a suspicious look in her face.

Tim nodded his head. Jade followed his lead and Penelope started over. The rest of the song went without any interruptions and mistakes.

When it finished everyone clapped. They indeed sounded amazing.

Kaleb and MG approached the ravenette

"Hey is everything ok? You had us worried for a moment"

"Yeah I just had a sudden flashback. Nothing to worry about." She put on her fake but believable smile, the smile that fooled everyone except Josie.

The boys though had a hunch of what triggered Penelope's flashback but didn't pressure her further more. On the exact same page was Josie. She knew her ex girlfriend more that any other person here. It wasn't her business to delve but her curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened back there...everything Good?"

"Yeah Jojo don't sweat about it." She forced a smile. "BTW I wanted to talk to you. I think something is missing. I mean don't get me wrong, we sound great but what if we sing the last verse together like Shawn and Camilla do. I wanna see the outcome of our voices blending. What do you think?"

"That sounds actually pretty interesting. Let's try it tomorrow"

"Yo guys!!! Come here and tell us your opinion. We found the other two songs"

Jack, the drummer called from his position near Jade.

Everyone gathered around him.

"How does it sound if we do **"Dance with somebody"** by _Mando Diao_ and " **Pump it"** by _The Black Eyed Peas_? "Nice party songs, put you in the mood, make the ladies -.."

"DONT.EVEN TRY.TO.FINISH.THAT.SETENCE Jack I swear to God" Jade yelled, smacking him behind his head.

Everyone laughed. They knew Jack was a womanizer and poor Jade was having a crush on him, but she was acting all tough outside towards him. Their interactions were always hilarious.

"Okay okay calm down people. I think the song choices are excellent, a little bit difficult but we are going to adjust them on our voices and put a hell of a performance!"

Everyone cheered around Penelope

"BUT we need to work twice as hard and with only three hours on our possession of the music room it's certainly isn't going to be an easy task to achieve. We are left with two days and a half on our hands meaning 9 hours of rehearsals approximately. We need to perfect this and skyrocket everyone on the party!" The ravenette couldn't hide her enthusiasm even if she wanted to, but at the same time she was worried that time was running against them."

"We have one more hour left for today so let's see what the boys want to do with their song and tomorrow we are going to work on the new ones " Everyone agreed. Josie was surprised of how all the people in here were following the green eyed witch's "orders", but again She always knew that her ex was made to be a leader.

"Kaleb, MG you are up gentlemen"

"The stage is yours" Penelope announced with the booming voice of a show precentor

"Aye aye captain" MG saluted her. Sometimes he was such a dork but a lovable one.

"Kaleb you better keep up. Don't make me give you the X, dude"

"In your wildest dreams P" he laughed sarcastically

"Let's show the ladies how it's done Milton!"

And they really did. They were absolutely fantastic. Kaleb started the feeling good in a classic jazzy way by playing the piano and then MG came through making a pop turn on the song. The result was so good that everyone in the room was singing along with them.

When the rehearsals came to an end and everyone separated their way, Penelope approached Josie

"Soo I was thinking maybe you should come to my room and have our own music session" She proposed smugly

"You and I only have that 'kind of "sessions" when magical slugs invade our brains" The siphoner answered with a bite in her voice. Memories of last year's competition flooded her mind.

"Ouch Saltzman you grew a backbone! Nice to know. But the truth is that this wasn't a sex proposition. I really meant to have an one on one session. We don't have much time, we need to take advantage of every free hour we have."

"Although if you want to" She titled her head to the side, her raven curls sliding over her right shoulder "...we could squeeze a different kind of "session" in between" a Cheshire grin made its way in her beautiful face. The witch couldn't help her self when it came to Josie, flirting with her felt as natural to her as breathing was.

"Look P" She popped the P with emphasis, mocking Penelope's nickname given by her friends. "This thing" She gestured between them "call it a partnership or whatever you want to, is temporary and doesn't change what happened between us" She was striding forward now and Penelope was unconsciously (and slowly) backing away from her, almost reaching the wall behind her. "So whatever dirty fantasy you have in this mind of yours..." She stepped closer now to Penelope's face.

The brunette ducked her head, their cheeks less than a centimeter apart, and whispered in her ear "....forget It" The siphoner turned her back and walked away from her.

The ravenette shivered, a familiar feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. She was left speechless. And that was a rare thing. She was so stunned she literally forgot how to breath. Seeing Josie owning her up in her teasing game left her a little hot and bothered. Scratch that A LOT. She could count in the fingers of one hand the times she had experienced Josie act like that and that was during their relationship. Penelope always the one urging her to come out of her shell. But they weren't together anymore. So….

"What the hell just happened?" She asked herself aloud as she watched her former lover's retreating form disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Jo should stop walking away from Pen, just saaaaying. It starts getting on my nerves. *sigh*


End file.
